Genetic, biochemical and morphological techniques are being developed and conducted to analyze developmental mutants in the small nematode, Caenorhabditis elegans. In particular, we are beginning to set up assays that will provide information concerning whether or not a specific mutation inhibits only one or many cell lineages. Fluorescence microscopy and the flow microfluorometer are used to monitor DNA synthesis throughout normal and abnormal development.